A resistor structure (for analysis) consists of connected materials of various resistivity values and at least two terminals that traditionally impose Dirichlet boundary conditions (fixed voltage). The external faces of the resistor structure impose reflective boundary conditions. The results are parameters that specify the linear relationship between the voltages on the terminals and the currents in or out of each terminal.
Though a random-walk approach has been considered for resistance extraction, it cannot be implemented due to differences between capacitance and resistance that make the technique impossible to implement on a cost and time effective basis. Thus, there has been a long felt need for a better method of evaluating resistance.